Criminal
by nikitabella
Summary: For some reason he wasn't afraid though he had the feeling he should be. It probably had to do with the fact that he had spent too much time at one place. He was working with Jake for over than two years now. And he was itching for something interesting to happen. Maybe that was it. He didn't know but he was about to find out. Jasper AU, AH. One shot.


_''..No I can't get her out of my mind  
Forever change my life  
Gotta have her gotta taste her gotta do it_

_And I get it_  
_That she's playing_  
_Keep me wishing...''_

Criminal

Jason was finishing the repair of a yellow Camaro when she came into view. His eyebrows shot up. Not that he hadn't seen something like that before but here, in the ''Flaming wheel'' a beauty like that was rare. Like one-in-a-million rare. A smile appeared on his lips and he immediately brushed the grease from his hands before walking towards the baby.

However, the girl that came out from the car was something more. Jason found himself staring at her, watching dumbfounded as she pushed her leather jacket's sleeves over her elbows while looking around. His eyes skimmed her legs while she walked gracefully towards the back and pulled out a big handbag.  
Damn, that girl was a sin.

At the same moment he noticed Jake eyeing the girl too and smirking behind her. Jason decided to make the bold step and went to greet their new client before Jake could decide whether to act or not. That one was for him.

''Good morning and welcome to the ''Flaming wheel''. How can I help you?'' he asked politely, throwing in a charming smile for good measure.

She turned to look at him and her full lips curved into a brilliant smile. She shook his hand and it didn't escape Jason's notice how smooth her skin was. Probably never worked in her life. It was obvious that she was coming from a rich family.

''Hi, nice to meet you.'' She finally spoke before releasing his hand and gesturing towards her dark purple Mercedes. ''Can you check it for me? I'm starting a long journey and I wouldn't want it to leave me along the way.''

Jason chuckled while opening the bonnet. ''That's what I do for living beautiful.'' He said casually. He was pleased to see a small crimson blush creeping up her bronze skin. ''Any problems lately?''

''Nope. Not at all but you can never be too sure, right?'' she smiled at him, already recovering from her embarrassment. ''Hey, is there a shop or something around?''

''Yeah, just go out and immediately turn to the left.'' He pointed at her and she flashed him another sexy smile before turning towards the exit.

Jason chuckled a little to himself again and drew a hand through his hair before focusing on the car. First the business and then the pleasure.

…

A familiar sounding roar of an engine startled him and he raised his head from the engine to look around the car service. His eyes grew wide as they landed on the light blue Cabrio: his own car with the pretty brunette behind the wheel. The chick he was flirting with not five minutes ago was stealing his car.

''Shit!'' he cursed and dropped whatever he was holding, dashing off after his car which was making its way out of the garage. ''Hey, that's my car!''

The girl's head whipped towards him and she smiled apologetically before shrugging and stepping on the gas with more force.

''Oh no you won't!'' he mumbled under his breath before running after the vehicle and jumping in before it sped off. He managed to climb to the passengers' seat and after catching his breath turned to glare at the girl. ''What the heck are you doing?''

''Borrowing a car, what does it look like blondie.'' She answered matter-of-factly before glancing in the rear view mirror. ''Damn it.'' She muttered but Jason was too angry and confused to pay attention.

''This car is mine and if you don't stop right now and get off I'm calling the police.'' He threatened, pulling out his phone for emphasis. The girl glanced at him but he couldn't decide whether she was angry or annoyed: her eyes were still covered by her Rey Bans.

''Calm down, will you? As I said I'm just borrowing the car. You can have it back when we manage to escape those fuckers that are following me.'' She said before removing her sunglasses and glancing backwards.

Just then Jason turned back too. Sure enough two black BMV's were following them, quickly shortening the distance separating them. He turned back to her with suspicion.

''Are they following you? Why? Who are they? And who are you?'' he asked hurriedly, eyebrows scrunched. Jason had a bad feeling about this.

''My, you are a curious one.'' She just commented, stepping on the gas. ''Ugh, don't these cars run out of gas?''

''Continuing like this, they will soon but I don't think I have enough in my car to outrun them.'' He answered though he was sure that the question wasn't supposed to be answered. ''And you didn't answer my questions.''

''I don't need to answer, we don't know each other.''

''You stole my car, I think I deserve to know why!'' he demanded and she turned to him with a dark expression.

''Trust me, you don't want to get involved in this shit. Just…stay put and you'll get your car as soon as I figure out a way to escape them.'' She answered before looking back to the road.

For a few seconds Jason was silently taking in what she just said. Surely this twenty-or-something year old chick couldn't get in so much trouble could she? But then again, those cars behind looked as if brought from some film about the mafia where every bulky and scary guy has a black car with black windows. It wasn't hard for him to believe that they were in trouble.

''Turn here.'' He suddenly pointed to a turn, leading to a dirty road. The girl hesitated for a second but turned the wheel sharply, tires screeching on the asphalt. ''We were about to hit the high way and there is no escape from there.'' He explained himself.

''And where is this road leading?'' she asked looking back to try and notice if they were still chased.

''There's a small town around ten miles from here.'' He answered, grabbing the wheel while she craned her neck to look back through the dust. ''Hey, watch the road!''

''Don't be so tense Blondie, I've got this.'' She said before sighing and sitting back in her seat. A huge relieved smile graced her face then. ''We managed to slip away for now.''

Jason sighed heavily too, relaxing a little. He hadn't realized how nervous he actually was. There was something else though, something that he felt only when he and Jake went street-racing at night. The adrenaline rush. It made his heart beat faster and his breath to come out quickly. It was something he missed.

He looked at the girl beside him who was still smiling victoriously. She relaxed, her back hitting the seat and she stretched leisurely while driving. Jason felt his throat dry. Shit, she was good!

''What now?'' he asked mostly to distract himself from her body. If not, he was going to cause them to hit a tree or something.

''Well, I'm not sure. I'm planning to visit some friends on the east coast. But don't worry, I'll find myself another transport when we reach that town you mentioned. You can have your precious car back.'' She smiled teasingly, throwing a charming grin at him, one that he couldn't help but return.

''You owe me a meal though. For all of this.'' He said, gesturing aimlessly around them. ''And I want to hear the story why a girl like you is running from guys like those.''

She sighed exasperatedly but nodded.

''Fine. But remember that I warned you. I won't be responsible for anything that can happen to you after that.'' She said dangerously and Jason nodded.

For some reason he wasn't afraid though he had the feeling he should be. It probably had to do with the fact that he had spent too much time at one place. He was working with Jake for over two years now. And he was itching for something interesting to happen. Maybe that was it.

He didn't knew but he was about to find out.

* * *

It was afternoon when they finally found the town Jason was talking about. It turned out that it wasn't as near as he though it to be but it was still there. So now they were entering a local bar trying to find something edible. They ordered and went to sit at a table by the darkened windows.

''So, I'm all ears.'' He announced, leaning slightly on the table that was standing between them.

The girl sighed tiredly while leaning on her chair with crossed arms. Her gaze was focused on the bar before she turned to look at him with her strange, ever-changing eyes.

''Here's the deal. You get me a beer and I will told you everything you want to hear.'' She suggested, not changing her posture.

Jason analyzed her for a few seconds before a mischievous grin curled his lips.

''You're under age, aren't you?'' He chuckled slightly making her narrow her colorful eyes at him.

''Do you want to hear the story or not?'' she asked back annoyed and Jason raised his hands in defeat.

''Okay, calm down. I'm getting you a beer.'' He stood up but then leaned towards her a little. ''Just out of curiosity, do you even have twenty?''

''I will have them in a week Blondie. Now be a gentleman and get me a drink please.'' she smiled sweetly at him, making him forget about everything for a second. Where was he going again? Ah, yes.

''Be back in a minute.'' He winked at her and headed towards the bar.

A few minutes later he was back with two beers. Their food had already arrived and after passing her one of the bottles, he happily dug in.

The food ended rather quickly but it was understandable; they both hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and the events from earlier were rather exhausting. Jason finally put down his fork and after sipping from his beer, he fixed his eyes expectantly at the girl ahead of him.

''You really are a persistent one.'' She commented after finishing her own meal. ''Okay, a deal is a deal. So, where should I start?''

''Maybe saying your name? Mine is Jason by the way.'' He said, hoping that that will encourage her to start talking. The curiosity was eating him!

''Piper. My name is Piper Mclean.'' She sighed before raising the bottle to her lips again.

Jason's eyebrows scrunched in concentration. He had heard the name, he knew it. But where from?

''Wait, Mclean…like Tristan Mclean, the actor that was accused of being involved in the mafia?'' he said incredulously when the realization struck him.

''Being involved? Ha!'' she said humorlessly. ''My father's the fucking boss in L.A. Mostly car stealing, money and drugs but something he goes deeper. And I hate it, I hate this life! That's why I took the first chance I get to escape. I don't want to be involved in this.''

Her expression was dark and her voice was bitter while Jason was just dumbstruck. Here he was casually drinking with the daughter of a gangster. He shifted nervously in his seat, looking around consciously. Were they being followed?

''I never wanted this but does anyone ask me? Noo, Piper is just a little girl, she can't take care of herself, she doesn't know a thing about life. Fuck you dad, I know what I want!'' she rambled on before taking a big gulp from her beer.

''And what do you want?'' Jason found himself asking.

Piper turned her captivating eyes towards him, eyeing him carefully as if trying to find out if he was trustworthy. He wanted to be so he smiled kindly at her cocking one of his blond brows up. _C'mon baby, let the walls down, I won't bite._

She sighed and turned her whole body towards the table again, no longer facing the bar. Her fingers started playing with the bottle absent-mindedly, turning in and tracing patterns on the dark glass.

''I want to live normally. I want to not be afraid of going out. I don't want to feel guilty, knowing that the money we spent was stolen from others, who probably needed it more than we do.'' She admitted finally.

''And still, you stole my car.'' He chuckled a little, hoping to lighten up the tension.

''I told you that I just borrowed it. I would have left it in some town or something where it could be easily found. The police would have returned it to you in no time.'' She smiled back at him, her sweet sexy smile and Jason mentally patted himself on the back for managing to distract her a little. ''Besides, I left you my car, isn't that a fair trade?''

''Well, now that I think of it yes. But isn't your father going to find it? Thanks but no thanks. I like my Cabrio, I've put too much work in it to leave it for the first shiny toy that drive by.'' Jason joked and they both laughed.

''It is a nice car. Rides smoothly and speeds up pretty quickly.'' Piper complimented while Jason smiled proudly.

''That's my baby for you.''

They continued talking and joking around for a while. When they decided to go search for someplace they could spend the night Piper went to the bathroom while Jason went to pay their check.

He felt himself smiling again. He had lost count of the times he laughed and smiled today. It was definitely more than a usual day. He hadn't realized it before but now he knew how bored he had been lately. Sure, the night races were thrilling and he earned some good money too but he never felt fully satisfied with his life. That urge to go and find something else, something different was always there.

Eventually, he had given up, thinking that it's just him and the feeling would always be there but now…he felt as if he was starting something new and big. Was he going to go back to Jake's? Should he feel guilty that he didn't want to? Should he be afraid of the strange force that was pulling him towards Piper even though he knew how dangerous it was for him to be around a girl like her? He didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was to not think about tomorrow for now.

A loud crash of glass brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly whipped his head towards the source just to find Piper standing by a table and gripping a broken bottle in her hand. A bulky man around his forties was standing up next to her, gripping the side of his head. Without thinking Jason pushed himself away from the wall and walked to her.

''You little…''the man grumbled and raised his hand to slap Piper backwards.

''Hey!'' Jason shouted, feeling anger boiling in him and threw a punch as soon as he was near enough.

The man who was at least two times bigger than Jason wobbled a little but didn't fall. He shook his bold head and turned to look at Jason with his small dark eyes narrowing.

And before they knew it a full blown fight was up. Jason would have laughed if he wasn't in an arm's reach. It was like in those western movies where one punch is thrown and suddenly, everyone fights with everyone. It was a chaos.

Time for Jason and Piper to say goodbye to the crowd.

* * *

They found a small motel just out of town and signed in. The room was small and a little dusty but it could have been worse. They couldn't be that picky. At least there weren't bugs. Or rats.

Jason threw himself on the bed while Piper went by the window, putting her huge handbag on a chair. He wondered what was it in there but soon that faded away. She was a girl after all; she couldn't just decide and hit the road without any luggage.

He lifted his hand to touch the throbbing spot above his eyebrow and winced. Man, that was a painful punch. He closed his eyes for a while, trying to concentrate on something else, anything else but the headache.

''Do you happen to have a painkiller?'' he asked then without opening his eyes. The light coming from the windows was making it worse. He put an arm on his closed eyes.

''I think I have, wait a second.'' Piper answered and he heard how she rummaged through her bag. A few seconds passed and then she walked towards him. He could feel her standing by the edge of the bed and forced himself to sit up and open his eyes.

''Thanks.'' He said, taking the little pill and a bottle of water she had handed him. ''What happened anyway?'' he asked looking up at her.

Piper shifted a little, fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

''I'm sorry about your head but you shouldn't have reacted. I was handling it just fine.'' She said then, not looking him in the eyes. ''When I was getting back he put his hand on my ass and I just flipped. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?'' she rambled, glancing at him from time to time and he couldn't resist to chuckle. Nervous Piper was cute.

He grabbed her fidgeting hands with one palm and waited until she met his eyes.

''I'm fine; it's not a big deal, just a bruise. There isn't even blood so you can calm down. I've been through worse anyway.'' He smiled reassuringly at her and she just blinked before nodding and sighing in relief.

Piper slipped his hands away from his which made him frown but she was back soon enough with another cold bottle of water. She got closer to him than before, holding the bottle up and gently placing it on the bruise. Jason almost moaned in content. He shifted on the bed, propping his back on the headboard and allowing himself to finally relax. Piper was still right next to him, holding the cold bottle gently on his forehead.

''You know…you're cute when you smile like that.'' She said suddenly, startling Jason completely. His eyes shot open while his eyebrows cocked.

''How?'' he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Piper got even closer to him, probably without even noticing because her eyes were trained on his.

''I don't know. That small smile you get sometimes.'' She shrugged, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. ''How old are you?''

''Twenty-three and one month.'' He responded, his eyes unconsciously sliding through her face and landing on her lips. Those full cherry-red lips that were so close Jason could almost feel her breath on his face. He inched a little closer. ''Why?''

''Just curious.'' She shrugged and before they knew it, their lips had met in a passionate kiss.

Piper didn't hesitate to throw one of her legs over his body so she could straddle him. Her small fingers tangled in his hair almost immediately while his slid from her waist to her hips and back again, reaching under her tank top. Gods, she felt amazing!

Jason groaned into the kiss and Piper whimpered, tightening her hold on his hair, pulling even, causing him to moan again. It turned him on more than it hurt. Their tongues wrestled, savoring the sweet taste of the other. It was nearly impossible for him to not ravish her with that sexy body of hers and the way she was moving, arching her back a little…it was making him insane with lust and want.

''Jase…'' she mumbled his name when her lips got free from his and he continued to kiss and nibble at her jaw and neck, enjoying the taste of her skin and her hands all over his back and god, her body was pressed in his in the best way possible. It was heaven.

Someone knocked hard and loud on the door, separating the two abruptly. They stood silent for a while, waiting in anxiety to see who that was. After a few seconds the door was broken down and four men in black suits entered quickly.

Piper and Jason tried to escape but they were blocked in the small room.

''Miss Mclean, get in the car now so we can drive you back to your father and no one will get hurt.'' One of the big guys tried to sound calm but his words sounded more like a threat to Jason.

''You wish Zeth.'' She snarled at him and charged quickly, hitting him in the groin and then throwing another knee in his stomach.

Jason didn't wait for an invitation before he attacked the nearest man. Taken by surprise, the man easily gave in, falling to the ground groaning in pain. Before he could enjoy his small victory a hard punch on the side of his ribcage had him gasping for air in seconds. He managed to dodge the blow in his face but the one in his stomach landed perfectly, causing him to fall to his knees, doubled in pain.

''Jason!'' he heard Piper's scream and tried to rise again.

He felt a strong hand pulling him by his shirt and prepared himself to hit the attacker's chest with his shoulder but then the hand was gone. Jason made a few blind steps back while breathing hard. His blurred vision cleared slowly and he saw that Piper was holding up a Glock, pointing it at the two men still standing.

''Now, I suggest you let us both go and no one will get hurt.'' She said coolly, her hand shaking almost unnoticeably. Jason had the feeling that she wasn't holding a gun for the first time.

''Piper…''One of the men turned pleadingly towards her. The face definitely didn't fit him.

''No. I'm not coming back.'' She cut him off with demanding voice. ''Tell him that I don't want to have anything with him. He knows what my condition is if he wants me to live with him. And tell him to not send anyone else after me because I won't be so welcoming the next time.''

Her voice was cool, low and threatening. Yep, she had definitely done that before. But Jason didn't have time to think about it because they were moving and he had to concentrate on not whimpering in pain. Piper had grabbed her handbag and her free hand was on Jason's back. Her eyes didn't left the four men until the car sped off and away from the motel.

* * *

The sun was setting when Jason hit the brakes. He couldn't take it anymore so he just exited the car and threw himself on the dusty ground. His breaths were coming in and out unevenly, his ribcage hurt like hell. He felt nauseous but managed to suppress at least that. The last thing he needed right now was to go and puke all over the place.

He heard the door open quickly and in a matter of seconds Piper's hand was on his face, touching his forehead.

''Are you okay baby? Does it hurt too much? God, I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault…'' she started and he could see the worry written all over her gorgeous face, gleaming in the fading orange light.

He raised his hand and put his fingers on her mouth. She shut up immediately, eyeing him carefully while his breathing slowed down to somewhat normal pace. He carefully got up in a sitting position.

''I just needed to lie down, that's all. Don't stress it too much Pipes, I told you; I've been through worse.'' He managed to chuckle a little before the pain hit him again.

His hands touched the spot. It didn't felt like a broken but it was probably cracked rib. It would heal after a few weeks on its own.

''Worse than being beaten up twice for one day?'' she chuckled too and when Jason turned to her, he saw her colorful eyes glinting from unshed tears.

''Yeah, actually. Three years ago I was involved in a car wreck at a street race. Broken leg, three broken ribs and a cracked scull.'' He said pointing at the spots even.

She shook her head and sat down on the ground next to him.

''What are we going to do now?'' she asked and for the first time since he met her this morning Piper sounded hopeless.

''We can always make a camp here, start a fire or something.'' he shrugged, squeezing her hand in his reassuringly while she shook her head.

''No, I mean…I'm going to reach some friends I have in Miami. And you? How are you going to get back?'' she eyed him carefully.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. ''Who said I was coming back?''

''You can't come with me. It's too dangerous and I shouldn't…'' she started shaking her head vigorously but Jason caught her face in his palm and made her look at him.

''I'm a big boy now Piper, I can make decisions on my own. And if I decide that I want to follow you, you can't stop me or change my mind.'' He said with a deadly serious voice, not letting her eyes out of his sight.

''You want to be with me? What for, I'm more trouble than it's worth.''

''I like challenges. And cute, violent, smart and beautiful girls too.'' He smiled at her, leaning in to press his lips softly on hers.

''I'm also a dangerous girl.'' She whispered on his lips when they separated and he chuckled.

''That I can believe. But I can deal with it.'' He smiled and hugged her, her body warming him up more effectively than a wool blanket.

* * *

By the time the sun had completely gone behind the horizon, they had already settled a big camp fire. Piper had brought out a bottle of rum, about which Jason didn't wanted to know. The only thing that mattered about the sweet burning liquor was that it soothed Jason's pain immensely.

It was around midnight when they finally settled on the ground Piper lying on top of Jason's not bruised side. She was humming an unknown for him melody but he didn't care enough to ask her about it. Maybe some other time. Right now he wanted to enjoy the feeling of her body in his arms.

''Hey, what's that?'' he asked, noticing a few dark lines on her back. He traced them gently and Piper sat up. She pulled the shoulder of her loosened shirt away to reveal a tattoo of some Indian symbol on her left shoulder blade. ''What does it mean?''

''It's a dream catcher. Catches the nightmares. I used to have one at home from my granddad but I lost it. So I draw it on a piece of paper and when dad gave me permission went to have it tattooed on my back.'' Piper said before pushing him to lie back down.

''Your grandfather was Native American?'' Jason asked softly.

''My dad is too. My mom isn't though so I'm a half.'' She explained and for a second Jason got distracted by her fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

''It's beautiful. And it suits you.'' He concluded finally, kissing her head.

A thought occurred to him a few minutes later and he turned to kiss Piper's brown locks to gain her attention again.

''Pipes?''

''Hmm?'' she hummed.

''What's in the big bag?'' he asked and was surprised to hear Piper giggle.

''You didn't think I started this journey unprepared now did you?'' she smirked up at him and stood up, dashing towards the car like a little girl chasing butterflies.

A few minutes later she was back with the bag in her hands and a kick-ass smile on her face. She kneeled next to Jason who sat up and unzipped the bag, revealing its contents.

Jason's eyes went wide as saucers. ''Pipes…is that…''

''Mhmm!'' she announced proudly. ''Around…twenty million dollars I think.''

''But where did you get them from?!'' he asked incredulously, sobering up a little.

''Stole 'em from my dad. I stole from the thief! Sue me!'' she shouted out happily before laughing whole-heartedly. ''You taught me dad!'' she yelled at the dark sky.

Jason couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. He wrapped his hands around Piper's waist and waited until she faced him again.

''You Piper Mclean are the strangest girl I've ever met.'' He announced.

''I try.'' She shrugged before they both laughed and returned back to lying on the ground.

At this moment Jason felt whole. It was like he had found something he never knew was missing from him but now that it was there, the difference was noticeable. And maybe he knew that girl from less than a day and maybe she was going to bring so much trouble in his already messed up life but he would never regret choosing to follow her.

Because a year after that, as he watched her in her simple white sundress with that sexy brilliant smile of hers while the priest recited their vows, he couldn't be more happy that he decided to jump head first into the unknown that one morning so many days ago.

**A\N: Okay, this has been haunting me for a while now and I'm so glad that I managed to write it down. I'm quite satisfied with it actually. Please ****review**** and let me know what you think! **

**Oh, I almost forgot, this was inspired by ****Smiley's**** song 'Criminal'. **


End file.
